iMake A Deal
by PrettyDynamicLala
Summary: Sam has to make a deal with Mrs. Benson when she gets caught with Freddie. Seddie


**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

Mrs. Benson returned home from the hospital. She had been volunteering at the children's hospital every single night. She had to start a new hobby since Freddie was going to start college soon. She hated how fast Freddie had grew up. She wished that he could live with her for the rest of his life. She knew that she could not keep Freddie with her forever.

She opened the door of her apartment. The lights in her living room was very dim and she could not see anything. She reached for the light switch and seen something that she never expected to see. She silently began to panic as she watched the scene take place. She was beginning to wonder if she was hallucinating. Her eyes could not be seeing the right thing.

Freddie was sitting on the couch with Sam Puckett sitting on his laps. Their bodies were intertwined and their hands roamed all over each other. His lips were practically merged with hers. His hand stoked her messy blond hair as their lips remained pressed together. A few delightful moans came out of their mouths as they continued kissing. They did not even realized that the room was brighter.

"What in the world !" Mrs. Benson screamed.

Freddie and Sam quickly jumped apart. Their hearts pounded as they waited for the strict woman to talk. Freddie did not even know what to say to his own mother. He stared at the floor in embarrassment.

"Hey," Sam said as she tried to break the ice.

Mrs. Benson stared at her for a few seconds. She was surprised that her son would even think about kissing Sam. Why would he even like her? It seemed as if his heart was always stuck on Carly. Apparently, he moved on.

"What just...I mean...why did you just... I mean !" Mrs. Benson tried to think of the right words to say. " Why her ?"

Freddie glanced into his mother's black eyes. There was no way he was going to get out of this one.

"I'm dating Sam now," Freddie said sheepishly.

"I can see that," Mrs. Benson said. " I thought you hated her. She always bullied you. How could you be so foolish and mooch her ?"

"It's complicated !" Freddie yelled without looking at his mother.

"Look, I like Freddie," Sam tried to explain. " I am always going to kick his ass around and tease him. That's are relationship. He is a good kid and you raised him right. He is nice to me and he helped me become a better person."

"Opposites attract," Freddie added.

"She's a delinquent and completely irresponsible," Mrs. Benson tried to reason with her son. "She's the type of girl who would get you in trouble. She would get pregnant and -"

"Who said I'll let him do that ?" Sam asked. " I'm not a delinquent. I just have issues with authority."

"You'll not make any excuses for getting out of trouble," Mrs. Benson said. "Both of you would be punished severely. Freddie, you would have no gummy bears for an entire month and you would not be allowed to watch television any more. And you will not leave the house without a parental guardian. And Sam-"

"How about if we made a deal ?" Sam interrupted.

"I'm listening."

"I'll convince Freddie that he shouldn't go away to college. He would stay at home with you and take the bus to school. He would be getting a college education without having to be exposed to partied and fraternity groups."

"How would you do that ?"

"I just did."

Mrs. Benson looked over at her son who nodded at her. The thought of him kissing Sam was horrifying. He was definitely going to be in trouble for doing that. She had to admit that Sam helped her out just a little. Now Freddie was going to stay home with her for a few more years. Sam wasn't as bad as she thought she was.

"It's true," Freddie said as he tried to hold back his smile.

"You can continue dating Sam as long as you stay home," Mrs. Benson said. " This is never going to happen again. As your punishment, I would take thirty minutes off of your bedtime. Sam, you may never come over to my home again."

Mrs. Benson looked down at her wrist watch. Her clock read eight thirty at night.

"Good night," she said." Get out Sam !"

Sam walked out of the apartment and quickly slammed the door shut. She was only going to coöperate with Mrs. Benson for a short time. She started walking towards the main lobby. After a few minutes of walking, Sam had received a text message from Freddie on her phone. She read the message and smiled. She began texting the him back.

**_Freddie_**_ : I can't believe you._

_**Sam:**__ What's not to believe ?_

**_Freddie :_**_ You made a deal with my mother. How did you know that would work?_

**_Sam : _**_I dunno. I just winged it and gave it my best shot. _

**_Freddie :_** My mom believes your lie. _Now she expects me to stay home. Thanks a lot Puckett !_

**_Sam :_**_ Don't Puckett me !_

**_Freddie :_**_ It doesn't matter. I am still going to leave home. Why should I stay here ? It is already enough that I have to go to bed now. You ruined my life !_

**_Sam_**_ : Maybe I could convince you to stay at home ?_

_**Freddie : **__Really ? Name your time and place._

**_Sam :_**_ Tomorrow at seven. You know the place._

**_Freddie_**_ :Let's get it on !_

**_Sam :_**_ You annoy me ! Shut up and go to bed already._

Sam turned her phone off and slid it into her jean pocket. Freddie could really get underneath her skin. She had to admit that she loved her inept boyfriend. She chuckled to herself as she thought about Freddie.

"I am going to be there tomorrow," she said to herself. "But I'm not arriving on time. I have to aggravate him a little. It is part of our relationship."

**A/N: Did you like my story ? Review my story and I'll read and review yours.**


End file.
